Disruption in Outsider Motel
by onlyone87
Summary: Starts at the end of season seven once the battle has finished and involves season six.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, here is a new story, which has been going around my head for a while. For anyone reading my other stories... have no fear I will be updating them soon, I just had to do this. It won't be too long just a few chapters. It is set after season 7 but does involve season 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sad as it is, it is very true. Please do not sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the outskirts of LA, an old, dusty motel sits in the bleak horizon. There are no customers there so the Outsiders Motel cannot live up to its name. There are 10 cabins all together but they have not seen a living person for months. Inside the small office, a scruffy bearded man takes a nap. With a cap pulled down to partially cover his eyes his head rests on his chest. He is the owner, the cleaner; the receptionist all rolled into one and goes by the name Howard. With his chair lent back on two legs the man's asleep holding a sawn off shotgun close to his body. Both motel and owner had seen some strange things in their time... it was better to not take chances. Dreaming of somewhere hot he reached a hand up to swipe at a fly on his neck. Resting the hand back on his shotgun he mumbled something incoherently and began snoring.

The sound of an engine backfiring startled him and his chair toppled backwards, resulting in Howard landing in a heap on the floor. Gun going off he looked up at the hole in his wall emitting a dusty smoke.

"Crap", he muttered as he slowly got to his feet. Limbs aching from hours of sleeping in a confined space he stretched slowly. Hearing the loud bang again, he picked up his gun sharply and began a slow walk to the door. Howard had learnt quickly that sometimes around here it was better to be cautious. Using the tip of the gun to poke open the door he stepped through ready to shoot anything he deemed strange.

There in the parking lot sat a bus... a school bus to be precise. This was definitely a sight he had not counted on. Walking forward now aiming at the vehicles doors, Howard squinted his eyes as the blazing suns rays made it awkward to focus.

Nothing could be seen through the window as they were all covered in soot. Hearing the engine turn off he readied himself for a potential battle. The doors to the bus slowly opened and an older man started down the steps. Seeing the gun aiming at him the man stopped and raised his hands. Nodding his head to the side, he stuttered his words.

"Please, we need help... and shelter."

Lowering the gun slightly Howard tilted his head,

"Not gonna make any trouble are you?"

Shaking his head the man stepped off the bus and pointed back at the entrance,

"No... No trouble. We just need a place to stay".

Slowly nodding his head Howard let the gun drop to his side and stepped forward.

"Okay come in".

"Thank you", the man replied heading back up the steps and shouting to its passengers.

Mouth open slightly Howard stared at the sight of 17 injured people stepping off the vehicle and walking towards him. Turning back to head into his office he decided that once these people were settled in he was going to find his bottle of scotch. He looked set to be in for a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading I would love a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is an update, hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dawn got off the bus, she went over to the group of people. Looking at Giles, she nodded her head back to the bus.

"Giles... Buffy's still on there".

Sighing he looked back, "Okay, I'll go get her".

Walking back to the vehicle he grimaced at the thought of what his Slayer was going through. No one could understand why she was upset. They had won. She had been all right until Xander had asked what had happened. Collapsing to her knees, she had cried. Buffy... their Slayer... the one who never showed her friends her grief had cried. Picking her up Xander and Giles had managed to get her back on the bus. Then they had driven here.

Reaching the top step Giles looked to the back seats. There curled into a small ball sat Buffy. Dried tear tracks stained her cheeks and she looked out of the window lost.

"Buffy", Giles said as he walked towards her. Not getting any response, he lifted her hand and pulled her up.

Feeling someone tugging on her arm Buffy's head turned. Her eyes were still glazed slightly but she was regaining some form of control. As Giles pulled her into a hug, she buried her head in his chest. The pain she was feeling was unbearable but she had to be strong. For a few minutes, the Watcher comforted his Slayer. Hearing a disturbance from outside Buffy snapped out of her trance. It seemed that once again she was not being allowed to grieve. Breathing deeply she did what she always did in a breakdown... shut herself down. Lifting her head and unwrapping her arms from Giles, she gave a small smile.

"I'm okay... I'm fine".

Watching the shutters once again go down over her, Giles nodded his head... later he would make her talk to him but for now, it seemed they were needed.

Turning, Giles followed Buffy off the bus and over to the group surrounding the poor motel owner. In his hands, he had the keys to all the rooms. Unfortunately there was a large debate going on about who would share with who. There was not as many people as there should have been. Rona and Principle Wood had been taken to hospital in a car Faith had seen on the roadside a few miles back. That in itself should have made splitting the rooms easier... apparently that was not the case.

Storming over to the group Buffy pushed her way through the crowd and with her arms crossed, she shouted,

"Shut up".

Halting, everyone blinked rapidly not quite believing who they seeing.

Stepping towards her sister Dawn touched her on the arm,

"Buffy are you... "

Lifting a hand to stop her Buffy turned towards her,

"I'm fine."

At the back of the group, Giles sighed as she repeated her personal catchphrase. It seemed like they were the two words she used most in her life. He definitely needed to talk to her... the question was after what he had done would she listen.

"I'm fine", Buffy repeated at the unbelieving look Dawn and her friends were giving her.

Hands now on her hips she tilted her head at the man behind,

"What's the fuss about anyway"?

At this Andrew raised his hand and stepped forward,

"Nobody wants to share with me", he whined.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Xander who was shaking his head furiously. He had lost Anya and would need someone to take his mind off her. It was decided then.

"Xander please... share with him".

"Fine", he grumbled stepping back. He had no energy left to argue. He was tired and wanted to sleep... he just hoped Andrew would get the point and shut up.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Buffy turned to look at the man.

"Sorry", she said indicating the others with a nod of her head.

Shrugging his shoulders, he introduced himself,

"Name's Howard, Miss."

Smiling slightly she introduced herself,

"Buffy".

Hearing her name Howard stepped back and looked at her pensively. As if a light had gone on in his head, he clicked his fingers,

"I know you".

"Huh", she replied.

"Yeah I know you... you were here before."

Shaking her head Buffy looked at her friends who were turning their heads between the two.

Looking back at the man and then the motel behind Buffy reeled back.

Seeing her discomfort, Howard nodded and smiled,

"Yeah it was you... with that man... a while ago now, blonde... what was his name?"

Hearing the debate going on Dawn stepped forward,

"Buffy..."

Turning back around Buffy looked at the questioning gazes of the group and felt unease settle within her. She could not deal with this now. She could feel her walls slipping again and her throat was closing up. Her eyes welling she breathed in deeply, turned and snatched a key from Howard's hand. Looking at the number, she ran off and slammed through the door of the apartment leaving a group of incredibly confused people in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
